


Us vs the World

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Barn Sex, Dating, Explicit Language, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Roughhousing, Shower Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: AU- In the years following Lori's death, Rick found another chance at love with his son's asshole gym-teacher, of all people. Read chapters together or feel free to jump around.Slices of their new life together.1. shower sex2. Roughhousing3. Public sex/ barn sex4. Anniversary5. pt1) double date/ pt2) Negan's bat





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note, without the apocalypse, Shane and Lori never had a relationship, and Judith is Rick's. Shane is still friends with Rick, and both still work the force, though I did make Alexandria a community within their hometown now and Negan was the local gym teacher.

* * *

 

“So what’s the difference between men and women?”

Rick cast Shane a dubious glance from across the squad car, hardly in the mood for another one of these jokes.

“I’m serious, no joke,” Shane laughed in response to that look. “Besides the obvious- spare me in that department- what’s the biggest difference between dating men vs women? You’re the only one that has the experience and that I know that I can ask without getting decked in the face for it. I’ll bet they’re way better at turning off the lights then women at least. That nice place of yours is expensive enough without that added cost.”

Rick didn’t really know what to tell his partner, ‘the obvious’ being nearly all that _was_ very different between dating the two. The list of differences between his late wife and boyfriend were endless, of course, but that had far more to do with them as individuals than simply their genders.

He didn’t really know what answer to give to the man grinning away next to him teasingly, but he was made far more uncomfortable when discussing anything to do with his house, oddly enough. It wasn’t anything to be ashamed of, but he was still uncomfortable about it, especially around his fellow officers. His house was much nicer than he should have ever been able to afford on his salary, the product of numerous special circumstances, but he had wanted the nice family home in the newly developed community of Alexandria for his children to grow up safely in.

He had used a combination of his wife’s life insurance and the hefty settlement he had gotten in a mal-practice suit against the hospital for failing to monitor her blood loss levels during the complicated birth of Judith. It wasn’t noticed that she had actually been dying until her organs had already started failing her.

It had been absolutely devastating, Rick nearly losing his mind in the aftermath. Over time he had somehow clawed his way back from the deepest depths of his grief. And purchasing a new home for his kids and he to start again had been like a declaration of triumph that they had survived such a dark period in their lives.

Then, just over a year and a half ago, he had found a second chance at love in the unlikeliest of places.

Seriously the unlikeliest, considering his first impression of his now serious boyfriend Negan had been them heatedly cutting at each other during a PTA meeting, his son’s new gym teacher coming across like a grade A asshole with a motor mouth that no one else wanted to call out. Rick had initially hated the man, and no one was more shocked than he when directly after the meeting Negan had approached him and insisted they go out for a drink together. He had assumed the man might be about to slug him, so he was completely knocked upside the head, so much so that he had somehow acquiesced.

Rick rolled his eyes at Shane’s antics. “I guess –besides the obvious- the biggest difference would be the amount of hair products packed into every corner of the shower.”

Shane laughed loud at that. “Oh I bet, they think they got to have a thousand products to straighten it, curl it, soften it, kink it, color it… it’s a freaking scavenger hunt to find the bottle that actually cleans it! Like fucking _damn_ , woman, why do I not have room for my stuff when I only have shampoo and body wash?”

Rick cocked a brow at that. “Woman? No- _Negan_ is the one with all the products! Lori only had a couple things. Negan is the one that likes to put all kinds of gel and stuff in his hair.” That got Shane laughing real good, but Rick hadn’t meant there to be any joke in there. It was just the truth. It caused him to think of all the times he had watched the man standing in front of the mirror fussing with getting it just so. “One thing I won’t miss about staying over at his pad is that it had only one bathroom. That first hour in the morning goes towards him getting his hair ready,” Rick bemoaned with a roll of his eyes.

“That’s right, you got two baths in that castle of yours, don’t cha?” Shane mocked. “Just wait, once he’s good and moved in I give it a week before you’re stuck sharing the kids’ bathroom.”

Rick scoffed, a part of him uncertain that it wasn’t an empty promise as he turned on the car so they could do a couple laps of patrol.

Shane’s voice was a little more serious when he spoke again. “Asking him to sell his place and officially move in with you and the kids… That was a big step to take, and I’m honestly happy for you, just- It’s a good step, really. Just, are you… you’re ready for it?”

Shane had actually been one of the first of Rick’s close friends to warm up to the abrasive and brazen man, both of them seeming to recognize that streak in each other. Once they found out they rooted for the same baseball team their liking of each other was cemented and sometimes Rick found himself seated between them on the couch at his place while a game played on the TV.

Rick let a smile curl his lip at the fond memories of such times, knowing Shane supported this move they were making, both figuratively and literally.

He thought about Shane’s question as they rolled down the street, of how Negan and Judith adored each other, always carrying her around if Rick wasn’t already. He thought of how far Carl had come since initially finding out Rick had started seeing his detested gym coach, finding out one day that Carl had been sent to the principal’s office for throwing a volleyball at the back of the man’s head in class after the first time Rick had stayed the night at Negan’s place. He never even bothered claiming that it had been accidental.

Despite that, Negan had still _tried_ when it came to Carl. He had ignored so many glares and thin threats from Rick’s oldest, all but forcing them to spend time together, filling the silence when Carl refused to talk to him. Like water against a stone, sure enough Carl had softened considerably over the last several months and now when Negan would pick at him Carl would often pick back, sometimes Negan could even get a smile or short laugh out of him before he caught himself.

As for Rick, damn but he couldn’t believe how Negan fit him sometimes. They seemed so opposite of each other at first glance, but despite Negan’s boisterous and at times downright dick-ish demeanor he was easy to read, meaning what he said and apologizing for no body else’s offense if it was taken. He said and did what Rick was too polite to, admiring Rick’s nerve whenever he did the same, even when it was against him. He looked out for others, those he knew and cared about, and once Rick was part of that group Negan was never shy about making sure he felt _cared_ about. Sometimes just the way Negan would look at him, really paying attention to him… Rick never felt so wanted, even by his late wife- though that was something he could never admit out loud to anyone.

Even at those dark weak moments where Lori’s unfair passing haunted Rick still, Negan was there for those too, understanding the grief and outrage in Rick all too well, having lost his own wife to illness.  

Rick felt more connected to Negan than many that he had considered friends and family for most of his life. He wanted him even closer, that bond even stronger. Negan obviously wanted that too if how quickly he had put his condo on the market was anything to go by. He indeed felt ready. “I really am. Carl and Judith too, we’re all ready.”

 

* * *

 

They had worked through the end of the graveyard shift and into the morning, and Rick was glad to be home as he pulled up around one in the afternoon on Saturday. Negan had stayed the night with the kids, and it felt good to walk through his front door and find the man he loved sitting with his children in front of the TV. Carl was still in his pajama’s, sitting through another episode of Paw Patrol for Judith’s sake. Rick’s baby girl was perched on the end of Negan’s knee and he was bouncing her on it to her absolute delight as the puppies pulled off yet another rescue.

He flashed him a grin from over his shoulder as Rick made his way inside. “Welcome home, gorgeous. You’re just in time for everyone’s favorite, Chase the police pup!” he layed the excitement on thick for Judith’s sake.

“Rubble!” Judith squealed, reminding everyone of who her favorite actually was.

Rick mocked being wounded, placing a hand over his chest as he took off his hat with the other. “Ouch, no love for the police pup?” He slipped his hat on his daughter’s little head, causing her to laugh some more as it dropped well past her eyes and flopped around.

“Skye does all the real work anyway,” Carl shrugged.

Negan shared in Rick’s wounded mockery, turning affronted eyes upon the boy. “You’re grounded.”

Carl snorted and shoved one of Negan’s legs with his foot, nothing even close to anger behind the action. “Like you could.”

“I’m gonna go take a shower quick,” Rick excused himself with a smile, wanting to get away before Negan put Carl in a headlock and they wrestled it out.

He only meant to give Negan the heads up that he would rejoin them in a moment, but the man’s eyes sparked wickedly at just the mention of a shower and Rick tried to hide the blush he could feel heating his neck as he made his way to the stairs, feeling Negan’s dark eyes on him as he started unbuttoning the shirt of his uniform.

He had a hard time stomping down the excitement that rose within him as he overheard Negan pass Judith over to Carl. “Watch your sister for a little bit, ’k son?”

It was so damn obvious that as Rick reached the top of the stairs he could just make out his son’s voice over the sound of Negan’s footsteps following him up. “What they could really use, Jude, are a couple of _cold_ showers- no consideration for traumatizing the children.”

Rick pretended not to notice Negan behind him at all until the water was running, slipping into it in the buff with only a brief salacious glance over his shoulder as Negan threw the last of his lounge clothes off.

He only had a second or two to wet his curls before the curtain opened behind him and Negan’s warmth enveloped his back, his arms wrapping around Rick’s chest and moving them both forward to share in the hot spray. His beard scratched against Rick’s ear and stiff hot flesh could be felt pressing against the back of his hip. “You don’t do that, Rick,” he growled in playful warning, sending a shiver down Rick’s spine. “Not even so much as a howdy-doo before suggesting a shower and wiggling that ass provocatively in your big-boy sherrif’s pants as you walk on by.”

Rick let out a scoff at Negan’s version of what had just happened downstairs. “I didn’t _suggest_ a shower, I needed one because of work. And just so you know, if anything… _wiggled_ it was probably just due to age, not anything flirty.”

Rick gasped as a hand snapped against his ass cheek- mostly for the loud noise it made rather than the slight sting, wondering if it had been heard downstairs. He hoped not.

Negan made a satisfied hum behind him before those rough lips latched onto the back of Rick’s shoulder. The harsh rasp of his beard and the sting of his teeth contrasted deliciously to the soft swipe of his tongue over that patch of skin and Rick hissed in pleasure at the feel before he was momentarily released. “ _Perfectly aged_ , if the way it wiggled just now is anything to go by. It’s enough to give a priest the guilt-sweats on a Sunday!”

Rick rolled his eyes, but knew telling the man to shut up would only result in the opposite. “I actually did come up here to get cleaned off, Negan. Just so you know, I still fully intend to do that.”

The large hands on his hips turned him slowly and purposefully around to face the slightly taller man. The spray of the shower soaked his hair in doing so. Facing him, he could now clearly see the devilish shine in his boyfriend’s eyes and it sent a pleasant little shiver down his back. “Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t at least offer to help you out with that, Rick?”

Negan wasn’t much of a gentleman, but at least he was gentle, his hands touching everywhere along with the soap as he took it upon himself to rub down Rick’s body for him.

Rick tried his best to focus on washing his hair at first, and his lover tried his level best to distract him. That grin would kick up just a little around the edges every time he got Rick to falter in his hair washing with a well timed slip of the soap over his ass or a very thorough scrubbing inching closer and closer around his cock for him. As it was, Rick was just about fully hard by the time he finally rinsed out his conditioner and turned his full attention to the man.

As soon as he did, however, Negan turned the soap cruelly to himself, breaking off the contact to start soaping up his own broad shoulders and hair-speckled chest with a teasing smirk. Those eyes stayed darkly on Rick as if to say ‘ball’s in your court now’.

What a predicament it was too, Rick watching as those suds made slow trails down Negan’s body as he avoided the shower spray. Rick wanted to lick all that skin with his tongue, but wasn’t about to end up with a mouth full of soap.

He could fix that, however, reaching behind him while making purposeful eye contact with Negan to grab the detachable shower head. After all, what kind of gentleman would he be if he didn’t help the man rinse off?

With the shower head in hand, he stepped into his boyfriend’s space, welcomed with a delighted grin and another smart crack as he started moving it slowly over Negan’s chest.

“Gonna hose me down, Darlin’? Hose me down and love me up?”

Rick could only shut him up momentarily, but he did so with a press of his lips to his lover’s. Kissing Negan was always a treat, the man’s mouth talented for far more than just making noise. The course hair there scraped against Rick’s own as the man moved even closer till there was hardly room for the shower head between them, Rick gasping just a bit at the first brush of their cocks against each other and Negan took the opportunity to slip his tongue forward to claim that territory inside of him.

Rick didn’t give up and swoon into it, knowing as well as Negan that it was better when he put up a challenge, his own tongue sliding over Negan’s as it tried to hold its ground. Negan made a noise caught between a groan and a growl in response.

Rick used the distraction of their kiss to his advantage, slipping the shower head down lower and lower on Negan’s torso.

He knew the moment the water found its mark because Negan jumped a bit with a gasp, and Rick got the chance to turn the tide of their kiss. He gripped the back of Negan’s head with his free hand and surged forward into the man’s own mouth just as passionately, their lips locked firmly against each other’s.

Negan didn’t fight Rick’s hold on him, merely slipping his hands between them as the water played over his own cock to make a grab for Rick’s. The second that large hand enveloped Rick’s strained length he let out a moan so long and so loud that his head swam, but god it felt amazing already after being so worked up.

Negan forced his knee between Rick’s legs and as his thigh brushed over Rick’s balls it was difficult for the man to remain standing. He leaned on Negan a bit as he redirected the shower head for a different angle upon the man’s dick. It was all too satisfying when Negan made a strange noise in the back of his throat that couldn’t be decoded into any known language and had to break the kiss at last, both of them left panting for air.

“Well damn, sweetheart, you’ve already got some practice with that thing don’t ya? You’ll have me by the short and curlies if I’m not careful. You use it on yourself when you’re in here without me or something?” He licked his lips hungrily as if thinking about it. “Bet that’s hot as hell, you- holding it to the underside of your cock as you rut your hips. Maybe you hold it overtop the base and let it trickle down below to drip down your balls as you fist your cock? Or maybe you part those prim cheeks of yours and just let it bidet itself up your asshole while imagining it’s my tongue that’s working you up?”

“Jesus, shut up!” Rick hissed, his whole body threatening to light up with a blush. A part of him wanted to thump his head against the shower wall for giving Negan the satisfaction of growing flustered at all.

Indeed, once the man saw the red in his cheeks for more than just arousal, that grin sharpened a bit and Rick knew he was in for it. He would never shut up now. “Oh baby, you _do_ don’t you? It’s flattering –really! You’ll have to let me see it sometime. Maybe I can even work the shower hose for ya. Maybe wind you up with hotter and hotter water, or slowly increase the pressure of the stream? You think you could handle it at full blast, Darlin’? Don’t tell me- I’ll bet you already kno-

Rick flipped the stream up with a snap of his wrist to hit Negan under the chin, soaking his face and winning a moment of silence as it went up his nose. That shit-eating grin dropped for a moment along with his amusement. Rick’s own self-satisfied smirk returned with his momentary win, generously turning the water back to Negan’s cock. While he had been drawling through his own obscenities Negan had stiffened to damn near throbbing under the spray.

Despite any coyness, Ricks own was hardly suffering either. “You really do talk too much.”

“Just for that you’re going to get a cold spray thrown in there sometime when you least expect it, Grimes,” Negan warned him, the playfulness that edged his voice giving away the return of his amusement with his lover’s antics. “Maybe right when you’re on the edge of orgasm. One shot of cold, straight up the ass! Who knows, maybe that will just make it better for you?”

Before Rick could retort with word or water, Negan gripped his hips and pulled him closer against him, having Rick’s cock join his under the direct spray as they rubbed against each other. Clearly Negan was losing patience with the foreplay, prone to get pushy as he got more and more worked up. Rick hardly minded in this situation.

He rubbed against Negan enthusiastically, his balls drawing up as the pleasure sparked and tightened within him. He kept the spray held on them both, watching as Negan slicked his hand with the soap and palmed both of their dicks together in his large hand. He slid a finger between the heads to give a little extra pressure and friction there that had Rick moaning low in his throat as he pumped them both. His legs nearly did give out from how good it felt as Negan rocked against him and he leaned back against the shower wall before he could _fall_ back.

Negan followed, keeping as close as possible as he pinned Rick in and started rocking up against his cock with his own in longer and more forceful strokes that had Rick panting and seeing stars.

“Fuck, Gorgeous, you look like you’re already creaming yourself when you make faces like that. Damn near takes me there with you. If we weren’t planning on you walking back downstairs yet today sometime I would stretch you open with the baby oil right outside here on the bathmat and then fuck you down into it till you were screaming. Fuck- the kids are still downstairs though… maybe I’d gag you with a washrag first. That is definitely one thing I’ll miss about my place, having somewhere to take you where I can make you fucking _scream_ for it, Darlin’.”

Rick’s head was swimming as Negan’s fist worked his cockhead and at the same time slid his own dick against his shaft and balls. All the same, he tried to retain some thin string of sense. “Don’t… scream… I don’t…”

Negan’s mouth sucked at the skin above his collar bones and Rick hissed and his eyes crossed. Negan broke off before he could leave a mark, not willing to risk Rick’s wrath if he did and any of Rick’s coworkers saw it. Worse, if any suspects caught sight of it. Rick would never live that down. He chuckled deeply against Rick’s neck, not letting up an inch with his hips as he worked him to that edge. “You most certainly do, Darlin’. You’re more animal than you let on sometimes. Drives me up- the- fuck- ing- wall!” he growled, punctuating each word with a sure thrust up against his lover.

Rick’s whole body flushed, and his cock pulsed in Negan’s jerking, squeezing hand as his orgasm hit him hard. Negan gave an appreciative grunt as Rick pulsed against him, the cum quickly washed away under the direct shower spray and Negan worked his hand faster over them both throughout Rick’s orgasm, leaving him a moaning and shivering mess as he came soon after, pressing in tight against Rick till his hand barely even fit between them, his shoulder giving Rick’s head something solid to fall against.

As soon as Negan’s orgasm started to pass Rick moved the shower spray off of them, both now far too sensitive for it. He let it just hang itself by the hose, Negan snapping off the water for him when the spray rattled the shower curtain.    

Soaking wet and smelling of soap, their bodies both flushed, Rick held onto Negan for the warmth his body provided to stave off the quickly creeping chill in the air outside. Negan’s silence as he panted through his own afterglow was a fleeting gift, and he happily soaked it in for a few moments. The feel of both their bodies heaving for air and the beat of Negan’s heart racing through his chest just as Rick’s did resonated deep within him and Rick continued to cling until he had gone fully soft.

Negan was reluctant when he first pulled back, just enough to press their damp foreheads against each other at first. “Fuckin’… fuck.”

It was all he said for a few more moments.

Rick gathered himself first, pressing a quick kiss to the man’s lips before he started to straighten up from the shower wall. Negan groaned in irritation, but moved off of him so he could, stepping out of the shower to get towels for both of them.

He hoped they hadn’t been too loud. He felt a pang of guilt at the thought that maybe the kids heard. It made him guilty enough that Carl had no doubts of what Negan had followed him up here for, even if it really shouldn’t.

“Maybe we should get the kids some pizza or something for dinner tonight?” he suggested, wanting to alleviate his guilt as soon as possible.

“No,” Negan practically snapped, surprising and confounding him, especially for the pinched look he got on his face at the suggestion.

Negan saw Rick’s incredulous stare and his brows furrowed a bit, but he didn’t seem genuinely irritated really, putting it on a bit for show as he explained himself, “Carl already called me out on it _last_ week that we always order pizza after having sex while the kids are home. Lil brat said he was beginning to associate our sex life with his favorite food and he would have his future therapist send us the bill if we manage to ruin that for him. Didn’t you raise no manners into that kid?”

Rick wanted to laugh, but his mouth was just sort of stuck open at the realization. He supposed there might be a pinch of truth that it was becoming a habit. “Well… what do you suggest then?”

Negan pretended to think about it a moment as he wrapped the towel around his hips, a half smile coming to his face. “Military school. Post haste. We ship him out tomorrow. Then he won’t have to worry about being traumatized by us anymore.”

It was purely a joke, but Rick shook his head anyway, “I’m not sure Carl has the stomach for anything like that in any case. He’s not exactly the toughest kid in town.”

“I think he’d surprise you yet, Rick,” Negan laughed.

Rick didn’t fight about it, wrapping himself in his own towel and joining his lover in the master bedroom to get dressed once more. Negan could say what he wanted, but Carl would always be Rick’s little boy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan gets a reminder of how tough Rick can be, and wants to see more.  
> Roughhousing in the living room? Yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, sometimes in the Regan stories I read Rick comes off a little too soft and 'womanly?' (prob wrong word). While those are still fine and fun to read, I wanted just a little gentle reminder to myself and Negan of his boyfriend's capabilities. Negan, of course, totally goes for it!

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that the last box of Thin Mints?” Rick piped up, something that was almost accusatory slipping into his voice as he took note of Negan across the kitchen from him with said box in hand, munching away as he leaned back against the sink to enjoy.

He didn’t even pause as he nonchalantly pulled another cookie out of the box and popped the whole thing in his mouth, giving a shrug to show he didn’t know.

Rick knew, however, Rick knew full well that that had to be the _last_ box.

Rick hadn’t been actually looking for a snack at that moment, going over a few bills at the center isle, but the thin mints…

He had bought about four boxes of girl scout cookies off of some adorable little blonde girl standing outside of a gas station, and he had watched as three of them disappeared between Negan and his two children before he could get any himself.

Rick’s focus on the box was noted by the man, and as he got up to get a few for himself he knew already that it wouldn’t be that easy, even before the mischievous glint entered Negan’s eye as he approached.

He only wanted to get a handful before they got polished off, but as soon as he reached for them a grin split his boyfriend’s face and Negan lifted the box high over his head, swallowing down the one he had been munching on in his mouth as he stood to his full height. He abused the few inches he had on Rick to keep them just out of his reach as if they were in preschool.

“Did you want something?” he asked with false innocence as he grinned down into Rick’s scowl.

“What are you, four?” Rick snorted, putting his hands on his hips rather than reach for them. “I’m the one that bought those.”

“Now that _is_ a pickle, Rick, because I believe the old saying goes that _possession_ is nine tenths of the law. But hell, you probably already know that better than anyone, Deputy-doo.”

Rick’s eyes narrowed and his boyfriend gave a hardy laugh but didn’t lower the box, obviously wanting Rick to reach for them just for the laugh he could have about it. Rick loved him, but the man was a shit-brat sometimes.

“Oh don’t worry, Darlin’,” Negan purred, “I’m not so cruel as to deny you the chance to have _any_ of them. Maybe you could earn a couple of them from me?” he winked suggestively, pressing his hips forward just a bit closer to Rick’s.

Rick might indulge Negan’s teasing from time to time, but he had his own pride too. Too much in fact than to offer any favors in exchange for his own cookies.

Before anything more could be said between them, however, Carl entered the kitchen, heading for the fridge to get a sports drink with only a brief glance at the two of them. “What are you guys doing?” he asked, though his tone sounded 99% uninterested.

Negan kept the cookies aloft, but the second he allowed the question to take his focus off Rick the shorter man struck.

He kicked Negan’s foot to the side, causing him to drop his arm from the imbalance as his whole body dropped down and Rick snatched Negan’s wrist rather than the box, jerking it down while his other grabbed Negan’s shoulder and spun him with a practiced ease from years on the force. Negan found himself bent over the sink he had just been leaning against with the box of cookies easily pulled from his twisted arm behind him before he could even realize what had just happened.

Rick let go of him as soon as the box was in his own hands, quickly trying to fish a few out before his boyfriend could collect himself and counter.

Negan didn’t seem to even remember the cookies anymore, turning around to look at Rick with a touch of awe on his face and a slackness in his jaw.

Rick couldn’t help but give a mockingly innocent grin of his own. “What? Did you forget I’m a cop? What is it you think I do all day?”

Carl let out a snort at the look on Negan’s face, closing the fridge. “You’re really that surprised to learn my dad could kick your ass?”

“Carl, language,” Rick snapped at his son, “And no one’s butt got kicked.”

Negan ignored the taunt from Rick’s oldest, too focused on the man himself. There was no anger or embarrassment on his face, merely that same awe and a growing heat behind his eyes that had nothing to do with any kind of anger. He licked his lips and let out a long slow whistle appreciatively as Rick got his first taste of thin mints. “Darlin’… I know you take care of yourself just fine… but _damn_ sometimes I forget just how _bad ass_ you can be! Then you just go on eating your cookies like you don’t even realize how sexy you fuckin’ are, I mean _goddamn_!”

The last bit earned matching eye rolls from both father and son, though Carl’s lip pulled up in a disgusted sneer as he turned and made his way back out of the kitchen. “I’m gonna be sick.”

Negan stepped towards Rick, who instinctively pulled the box of cookies closer to himself protectively, but Negan wasn’t interested in them any longer, his grin breaking back through as his hungry eyes locked with Rick’s wary blue ones.

“Are you as raring to go now as I am?” Negan practically cooed to him, dropping his voice just above a salacious whisper.

Rick grew pink then, trying and failing for nonchalant as he fished for another cookie. “It’s the middle of the afternoon,” he half-heartedly protested, though his mind was already warming up to the idea of a fun toss between them up in their bed.

“So what?” Negan pressed, “Let’s just go out to the backyard. There’s plenty of room back there for us to really go wild.”

Rick’s whole face and neck went bright red at that, staring incredulously up at his boyfriend’s outrageous suggestion. “There is absolutely no way we are doing it in the backyard in the middle of the day! If anyone saw-

Neegan gave a huff. “I guess it might attract attention from the neighbors, yeah. Last thing you probably want is them thinking they need to call the cops on _you_ of all people, huh Babe? Ok, well we can move some furniture in the living room back, kick Carl and Judith up on the couch or something so they’re out of our way.”

Rick’s whole body lit up like a radioactive Christmas tree, but he knew there had to be a miscommunication in here somewhere now. There was no way they were talking about the same thing. “B-beg pardon?” he just barely managed to choke out.

“We should _fight_!”

 _Oh thank god._ “Absolutely not,” Rick scoffed then, shaking his head at first himself and then Negan.

“Oh, come _on_ , nothing serious of course, just a bit of rough housin’. Come on Darlin’, you never just do that with anyone you dated before? I kind of wanna see how long you can hang in there when I’m actually ready for ya. You’re not the least bit curious? I promise not to hurt you too bad,” he winked cheekily.

“Your pride is going to be what ends up hurt,” Rick chuckled, casting a challenging eye over at his boyfriend.

Negan’s eyes flashed with an inner fire and he smiled till Rick could see his eyeteeth.

“Show me what you got then… _Darlin’_.”

The way ‘Darlin’” was whispered across his face made it as good as any taunt and Rick felt his own blood pumping in his veins with curious excitement. With every adult voice in his head telling him it was foolish and juvenile, he set the box aside on the counter. “You’re on,” he all but whispered back before popping the last cookie in his mouth. “Loser buys two more boxes. Just so you know, I want more thin mints.”

He led the way into the living room, Negan keeping only a half-step behind him. Rick could feel the anticipation rolling between them with every step. God, he hadn’t roughhoused just for fun in a very long time.

Judith was playing on the floor in front of the tv, Negan scooping her up to move her over to the playpen in the corner of the room while Rick approached the couch where Carl was sitting watching something else on his tablet.

“Up a moment for me, Carl. Maybe help me move the couch about five feet back?”

Carl frowned in confusion but got up on his feet after a slow moment. “What’s going on?” he asked as Negan picked up the little wooden center table and moved it out of the way.

Faced with having to explain himself on something so ridiculous, Rick hesitated too.

Negan’s voice cracked through the room to answer. “Your daddy and me are gonna have a little skirmish. See who’s got what it takes to eat the cookies in this house.”

Carl couldn’t have looked more confused, but caught on quick enough to part of what was being said, turning back to his father in disbelief. “You’re going to wrestle? Seriously?” Carl looked from him back to Negan, not just Rick’s boyfriend but the previously detested gym teacher that the teen was just starting to tolerate fairly well. He looked at him like he was imagining him all black and blue and a small smile turned up the corners of his lips. “Ok… cool. Kick ass, Dad.” He bent down and lifted one side of the couch.

“Language,” Rick hissed as they lifted it and moved it back with a grunt. Judith was only a few feet away after all.

“I see how it is,” Negan jeered at the teen. “Judith’s in my corner then, ain’t cha, Princess?”

Judith stared back at the three of them with a toy phone halfway in her mouth. She cracked a smile though when Negan gave her a wink and blew her a kiss. “See? Best cheerleader ever!” he crowed.

“He’s not the coach of the wrestling team for a reason, Dad,” Carl was murmuring into Rick’s ear as he climbed on the couch. “In fact, I think he’s scared of the wrestling coach.”

“Hey! Coach Sherry is taking us to _state_ this year and anybody would be scared of her!” Negan countered with that grin still in place.

Carl gave another derisive snort. “She teaches home ec. during school hours.”

“That only means she has access to knives too, Short stuff, use your head. Now, let’s go Rick, you and me!”

It had been exciting a moment ago, but now the reality of the situation was dawning on him, thinking maybe it was too foolish for men of their age to wrestle around over a box of cookies. Two boxes. The feel of Carl’s eyes on his back only made him feel even more judged and foolish, even if the teen was vaguely interested. What sort of example did it really set?

“I- maybe we shouldn’t actually. I’ll just- I’ll buy the cookies later.”

Negan’s smile was gone now, incredulous as he squared up across from Rick. “You saying you forfeit? If you forfeit you know that means you lost right?”

“I _didn’t_ lose. We never even fought.”

“Only because you forfeited and therefore lost. There’s a southern word for someone that forfeits, Rick. What was that- it’s on the tip of my tongue- what- ooooh yes, I believe the word is ‘ _yella’_ , like the color of a loser’s belly.”

Rick felt some of that willingness to fight come back, but the adult in him tried to push it back down. He turned back toward the couch to get Carl to help him move it.

He only got half of his son’s name out when suddenly there were two thick arms around his arms and waist and his feet left the ground.

“That’s not fair! Kick his ass, Dad!”

Rick’s instinct took over as Negan pulled him into the center of the room, using all his strength to try to spread his arms and break his boyfriend’s hold. Negan’s hands had clamped in front of him, but they slipped just a little and Rick redoubled his efforts, managing to break it and hit the floor once more, spinning to face the bigger man.

He tackled into the man’s ribs, giving a grunt with the effort it took as he wrapped his arms around Negan’s middle and lifted his considerable weight to try to tip him off balance. He thought he only got the man an inch or so off the floor, Negan twisting about to try to get his arm wrapped around Rick’s neck, set under his armpit for a headlock.

As the forearm tightened up around Rick’s neck he was vaguely aware of Carl shouting things from the couch, trying to coach Rick toward victory, but between the adrenaline kicking up and Negan’s strength demanding his attention Rick couldn’t concentrate on anything but the fight at hand, playful though it was.

If Negan got the headlock he was seeking he knew he would be in trouble, and his attempt to take Negan to the ground wasn’t paying off like he had hoped. He switched tactics, letting go of his boyfriend’s waist to slip an arm between the man’s legs, hooking one of his thighs and pulling the leg up off the ground to better unbalance the bigger man.

It paid off, Negan losing his balance and his own weight causing him to fall down on his back, Rick going down with him as he scrambled to recover before he could be pinned or locked up.

Rick tried to keep his legs spread wide so he couldn’t be turned over, Negan keeping his head pinned tightly to his side and kicking as he tried to turn himself over. One of Rick’s boots hit what he could only assume was the couch and he wedged against it for a little more leverage as he tried to pull Negan’s still hooked leg up, his free arm reaching for the back of Negan’s neck so he could try to get him into a cradle move if he could just get him to fold up enough to lock his hands together.

Negan let out a grunting laugh, fighting back against it, knowing what Rick was going for as he tried to straighten his leg out. Breathing was getting harder as the arm around his neck tightened and they rolled about, Rick’s whole face and body hot with the effort of the fight.

“It’s not gonna be easy for ya, Darlin’,” Negan huffed out in amusement, getting his free leg between Rick’s and hooking one of them. He used it as the leverage he needed to pull himself onto his side, Rick’s grip behind his leg loosening enough for Negan to kick free of it and then they were both up on their knees, Negan refusing to release Rick’s head still. Rick was sweaty now though, and his arm wasn’t holding nearly as tightly anymore from all the excursion. He couldn’t break free yet, but it he could hang in there-

Negan twisted powerfully, dragging Rick’s body along to the side so he could try to overturn him and get him down on his back. Rick felt the burn of the rug through his jeans, but managed to keep his knees under him. Negan jerked him around the other way, Rick losing his spread stance and his hip hit the floor, his back straining to stay up and he brought his arm from around the back of Negan’s neck to the closer side of his head, pushing against it to help hold himself up.

He could feel the heat and sweat of Negan’s face as well, finally succeeding in freeing his head as he pushed hard against his boyfriend’s meaty shoulder. Rick took a gasp of air as Negan crowded him once more, trying to regain control of Rick’s head or pin him, either way.

His weight was something Rick could play against him once more, rolling back onto the floor of his own volition and pulling Negan right over him and past so that Negan’s shoulder hit the floor next to his head and the man’s own legs managed to push him head over heels onto the floor next to Rick, his legs nearly knocking into Carl up on the couch. The teen pushed them away easily, still shouting the odd word of encouragement towards his father. “Pin him dad! Get him!”

Rick spun around to his knees over Negan, who was still grinning as he grabbed Rick’s arms and tried to hold him off. If Rick could just get a hold of his leg again he could try to cradle him again or flip him over, but Negan was twisting like a snake on his back. Rick managed to get one arm free and behind Negan’s neck, working on the other for his leg-

_**Ding-dong**._

The entire living room froze.

It took Rick a second to really comprehend that someone was at the front door, trying to decide if he should give up the ground he had just fought so hard to gain on Negan thus far in order to answer or not.

“Carl, go see who it is,” he bit out, neither he nor Negan moving an inch.

Carl climbed over the back of the couch and the two men could only wait and listen to his feet padding out of the living room and into the foyer. There was a pause while he no doubt looked through the window next to the door to see who it was. _Good boy_ , Rick thought to himself.

“It’s Edith. I’m out!” he called back to them, the sound of the door opening and closing echoing through the house, followed by silence.

“He didn’t even ask!” Rick protested incredulously.

“Awe let him go have his fun, Sweetie-pie.” Negan chuckled, his rigid body suddenly going lax and though he had been trying to push Rick off a moment ago he used the grip he had on his hand to yank him over him then. “We’ll call it a draw. If he’s gone we can have our _own_ fun, especially with all this free space suddenly available in here and you already so red and sweaty,” he laughed with a suggestive wiggle of his brows.

“Draw- I was about to win!” Rick huffed, pushing himself up from Negan’s chest. “And we ain’t exactly alone in here.” He gave an indicative nod of his head towards Judith’s play pen to remind the man.

“It’s about time for her nap ain’t it? Put her down, bring in the monitor if it will make you feel better, and we can try a few more pins on each other.”

It was reckless and immature. “We don’t even know how long Carl is going to be gone… we better hurry.” Rick prompted, jumping up to his feet and scooping up his daughter from her playpen. Hopefully she would go down easy for her nap.

Negan got up too to draw curtains, smacking a hand down on Rick’s backside as he strolled past. Rick would make him pay for that one in a minute, casting a glance over his shoulder that said as much.

Negan licked his lips in response, clearly looking forward to it.  

Rick was going to make the man buy him so many boxes of cookies when they were done.

 

* * *

 

\--Yes, the little girl who sold girl scout cookies to Rick is the first zombie child we see him plug in episode one, thank you for asking.--

subscribe for updates on this story for the occasional dose of fluff or smut within this alternate universe  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finds himself alone with Negan in the Greene's barn. Alcohol can make a lot of bad ideas seem like good ones. Warning for semi-public sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This one will include top Rick and power bottom Negan.

 

“Congratulations again,” Rick offered cheerily, enveloping Hershel in a tight hug.

“Well thank you, Rick, but I’m not the one having the baby,” the elderly man laughed as he leaned more of his weight on his cane.

“You’re going to be a grandfather though,” Rick reminded him. “It’s cause for congratulations.”

The man smiled with a soft shine in his eyes, finally nodding in agreement. “Finally, I get to reap the rewards of all the hard work I put into fatherhood. _That_ particular weight to bear is about to be passed on,” he laughed, holding up his water glass in salute to his son in law Glenn across the lawn.

Glenn wasn’t aware of them at all, his attention instead focused upon making a plate of food for Maggie and the expected baby. They had made the announcement just a few weeks ago that they were having a little boy or girl in August, and sent out invitations to nearly a hundred of their nearest and dearest for a joined baby shower/barbeque.

Rick watched as Glenn anxiously looked around for his wife, waiting for the moment he would spot her and realize she already had a full plate of chops and chips in front of her.

“Yeah, it’s a good thing he’s a fast runner, because soon he’s gonna be chasing your grandchild up and down this whole farm.”

“Now _that_ I can’t wait to see,” Hershel laughed, turning his attention back to the man at his side. “Your own little one doesn’t seem to get much running done, however. Does he ever let her feet touch the ground?”

Rick followed Hershel’s gaze over to fences around the horse pasture, taking in the sight as Negan held Judith up for one of the horses to sniff at her while she giggled and tried to pet its nose. He had had no choice in the summer sun other than to leave his leather jacket behind on a folding chair, the skin of his arms tanning against the white of his t-shirt, sticking tightly to the sweat of his broad back. Rick tried not to stare too hard as he laughed at Hershel’s observation.

“The second he does she just screams to be picked up again. He’s enough of a sap to not leave her down at all. Sometimes when I’m already holding her, she screams for him to pick her up. As if she’s not already up or somethin’!”

Hershel laughed heartily at that, loud enough that even Negan glanced back to look at them. Catching Rick looking at him, he flashed him a grin and a wink.

It never seemed like an innocent gesture when Negan did it, and Rick flushed just a little bit in the cheeks, taking another drink of his beer.

A little while later Maggie was sitting at the head of the gift table, opening all the little gift bags and holding up clothing and baby supplies for all the women to coo over. The men had all formed a circle around the outer perimeter they had naturally made, standing back to watch without seeming overly interested, mostly getting their kicks from how thick the women would lay it on when something particularly cute was presented. Judith was sitting on the ground next to Maggie with a few other toddlers close to her age, playing with discarded gift bags and ribbons. Carl was off with a few other teens near the fences.

Negan was tucked in against Rick’s hip, an arm resting around his other one as they both drank their beers and enjoyed the spectacle of Glenn passing bags to Maggie. Glenn passed over the gift bag they had brought and Rick smiled despite himself as Maggie fished out the card to read who it was from and then pulled out a little pair of overalls that had ‘Greene Acres’ embroidered across the front in green font.

The women in the inner circle exploded with coos and exclamations of ‘how cute!’

Maggie had the biggest smile as she laughed and thanked both Rick and Negan, getting ready to pass it back to Glenn.

“Oh wait, there’s something in the bottom,” she announced, waving Glenn back for a moment.

Rick’s brows drew in confusion as Negan’s grin sharpened. Rick had packed that bag. There hadn’t been anything else in there.

Maggie pulled out a onsie, reading something on the front that caused her hand to clap over her mouth before sliding up to her forehead as she tried to suppress laughter, unable to hold it up to show anyone at first. She showed it to Glenn, not letting anyone else see yet, and he went pink in the face but busted into a laugh anyway, pointing an accusing finger at Negan. “You dick!”

Negan had to let go of Rick as he cawed with laughter. “Tell me that ain’t the greatest!” he dared them.

“Asshole!” Glenn laughed.

Rick gave a fatherly flinch at the swearing where Judith and the other kids could easily hear it, but he was dying of curiosity of what Negan had slipped into their gift bag when he wasn’t looking.

Maggie finally gathered herself enough to turn it around and hold it up with an exaggerated eye roll, revealing a large barcode printed across the front of the onsie and the words ‘Made in Vachina’ stamped underneath.

Rick facepalmed so hard he actually sort of hurt himself doing so.

“If that’s supposed to be a knock at me too you _know_ that I’m Korean, Dick!” Glenn laughed as the whole crowd burst with shocked laughter at the gag gift.

Negan merely tipped his beer in salute to Glenn as Maggie tossed the onsie at him to set aside, still laughing and shaking her head now and then.

As everyone tried to collect themselves and move on to the next gift, Negan’s arm snaked back around Rick’s hip and gave him a little shake. “Oh come on, Darlin’ it was funny and you know it.”

Rick shook his head, laughing a bit despite his best efforts. “You _are_ a dick.”  

“Later I’ll show you a _real_ dick,” Negan whispered in his ear before kissing the side of his head.

Rick’s face heated a bit as Negan took another drink of his beer, bringing his own to his lips as he tried not to note the warmth the man’s body gave off next to his or the deep rumbling of his laughter vibrating through him as well.

After the gifts were packed into the house for later, everyone started to cut loose a bit more. In a circle as tight nit as the Greene family kept, the shower was almost like a family reunion as everyone talked and enjoyed themselves. When the sun started setting Beth and Glenn got the firepit going and Herschel refilled the grill with more burgers and brats, only a couple people opting to leave. The majority dug into more beers and the chatter started to kick up as the sun gave way to the night.

Rick noticed around his six- _seventh_ \- beer that he hadn’t seen Carl for a long while. When he asked Andrea if she had seen him she had only shrugged and suggested maybe he was in the house.

Carol had been a little more helpful, saying that she had thought he was hanging out with Sophia and a few other teens around the driveway.

Rick had indeed found a group of teens there, but Carl and Sophia were not amongst them. Following a suspicion- an instinct perhaps- he had circled back around to check out the barn. Negan had been standing around talking to Jim about cars between Rick and the barn, Judith half asleep on his shoulder and a water bottle in his other hand. He had switched over a while ago. He pressed the bottle to Rick’s shoulder as he made to pass to hold him up.

“Where you off to, Sugar?”

“I’m looking for Carl. I think he might be off with Sophia somewhere,” Rick explained. How many times had he said that throughout Carl’s childhood? It was always so innocent before.

Negan glanced in the direction Rick had been heading to the barn, understanding spreading across his face. He leaned in closer so only Rick could hear. “You sure you _wanna_ find him then?”

Rick nodded his head, the world hazing around the edges of his vision with the quick movement. He was getting pretty drunk. That was besides the point. “Definitely.”

Negan cocked a brow like he thought Rick should reconsider. “Kind of a wet blanket, ain’t ya? You remember what it’s like at that age, Rick. Kids just-

“Oh, I remember,” Rick assured the man. “Kids do stupid things at that age. I did stupid things at that age. That doesn’t mean Carl has to!” Rick scoffed.

He might have come across a little meaner than he intended, because Negan gave him a few inches of distance and held his water bottle up like he was surrendering. “Hey, don’t let me get in your way if you’re on a mission, Papa Bear. I’m just saying…”

Rick rolled his eyes and continued down to the barn, feeling Negan’s eyes on him the whole way.

Sure enough, when he got there he saw the doors cracked open just enough for someone to wiggle through, Rick doing as much to gain entry undetected. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness and when they did, he found nothing amiss. The barn was still and silent, not a body in sight.

He wasn’t a fool, however, and he stood and waited for a moment.

Sure enough, the soft sound of shifting hay broke the stillness and he moved through the barn, getting the little flashlight ready that he kept on his keychain. He came upon the last stall where the fresh feed was kept separate, seeing the twist of bodies on top of it through the dark. He turned the flashlight on and sure enough, Carl and Sophia jerked apart in surprise.

Rick’s only surprise was that Sophia had _Carl_ pinned down on the feed, climbing off of him as quick as she could. “Mr. Grimes! Oh my God!”

Their clothes were both rumpled, but thankfully still in place otherwise, and Rick breathed a sigh of relief even as Carl glared at him. “Your mother’s looking for you, Sophia.” It wasn’t a lie really, she had looked around for her a little after Rick had spoken to her.

Sophia nodded and squeaked an apology before turning to leave the barn.

Before Rick could say a word, his son was up and stomping past him too, ignoring Rick even as he called after him. Great.

Glad they hadn’t gone any further than neckin’, Rick still felt a little exasperated that Carl was mad at him now. The boy could drag around anger like a draft horse determined to win at a pull show. As his world spun a bit on him he took a moment to collect himself, leaning against the post of the feed stall and rubbing eyes to try to clear them.

The sound of the barn door being pushed open a little more on the rollers brought his head back up, relieved to see Negan’s silhouette in the opening. Judith wasn’t with him now, but Rick was sure he would have only entrusted her to someone close.

“Saw a few kids take off out of here. Thought you might know something about that.”

Rick groaned and buried his head in his hands. “He’s not going to talk to me all week.”

Negan chuckled and sauntered over to him, holding out the water bottle for him to take if he wanted it. Rick refused it, taking another drink of his beer.

“Try not to sweat it, Darlin’. I’m pretty sure I heard somewhere that if your teenage likes you you’re failing as a parent anyway.”

He was trying to cheer him up, and Rick appreciated it, but it hardly made him feel better.

Seeing that, Negan knew something else that rarely failed to lift the man’s spirits, crowding in in front of him and pressing his lips first to Rick’s cheek and then to his lips to kiss him. Rick’s mouth opened almost immediately in a pleased moan just at the skin to skin contact and Negan deepened it without hesitation, tossing the water bottle aside so he could steady Rick’s head in a soft hold.

Rick was glad for it, because his head was starting to really swim as the beers settled deeper into him. The kiss was wonderful, however, as it usually was with Negan, who could be gentle when Rick was pliant like this.

He wasn’t pliant for long, however, the kiss stirring up a fire in him that was only fed by the alcohol. He started kissing back, albeit a bit sloppily, reaching forward to grab Negan’s arms for balance. The firmness of the biceps under his hands and the warm skin was like a siren song and invited his hands up higher to the man’s broad shoulders, back down the span of his firm chest and the soft cotton of his tee shirt. He was wearing the cologne Rick liked on him and since he had shaved for the baby shower just that morning Rick could almost taste the spicy aftershave around his lover’s lips, only starting to prickle once more with stubble.

He hadn’t even realized his hands had trailed all the way down to Negan’s buckle until he heard the click of fine metal and his boyfriend chuckled darkly against his lips, pulling back from the kiss. “What are you doing, Sweet Cheeks? You’re looking to start something you’re not gonna be willing to finish.”

Rick was hardly a shit-faced teenager, he knew what he was doing… mostly. Maybe he hadn’t realized what his hands were doing, but he sort of liked their thinking as he pressed his lips to Negan’s once more. He just tasted _so_ good, and the way it shot right through Rick when his tongue would brush his own just so- God, he wanted more of that feeling.

Negan made a noise like a growl in his throat and pressed in against the front of Rick, grinding their hips together once like he could hardly help himself before he jerked back once more. “Damn it! You are gonna make us both do something stupid. I can’t say I don’t appreciate what you’re doing, Darlin’ but you are putting me in a _hell_ of a predicament. You just got done kicking your son out of here- and I don’t really think it was for the purpose of swiping his make-out spot from him- and you’ve been _drinking_. It could technically be considered taking advantage of you if I let you have your way right now.”

Rick actually snorted at that, though the cop in him knew it wasn’t entirely wrong. The adult in him, however, hardly considered this to be Negan taking advantage of him in any way. The opposite, if anything- or was it not his hand that was currently rubbing over the front of his boyfriend’s jeans?

“Just kissin’” Rick insisted, wanting to chase the feeling of that tingle that Negan’s kisses could send through him. “Just a lil’ more.”

He all but shoved his lips against his boyfriend’s, slipping his tongue boldly across the man’s bottom lip to part them and then in to get a better taste. His grip on Negan’s hips was probably harder than he meant for it to be, keeping them pressed firmly against his own so he could grind his erection against the slightly taller man’s. Negan groaned into his mouth and Rick’s heartrate kicked up with the excitement that the sound stirred up. He wanted to hear it again.

And again. And again.

He wanted to hear the way Negan grunted when pushing into him. The way he could get to damn near growling when plowing into Rick. He almost _could_ hear it, and that made him think he could almost _feel_ it, his cock hardening to the point of near-pain in his jeans.

“Darlin’!” Negan gasped, breaking away from the kiss like it had been very difficult to do. Rick hadn’t even noticed one of his hands had drifted up to grip the back of the man’s head during the kiss, locking them together. “God _dang_ , where do you think you’re goin’? What do you think you’re doin’?”

Going? Doing?

After Negan had broken the kiss Rick had slid off the stall post, inching his way back into the feed stall and pulling Negan along with him. “You’ve been hot as _fuck_ all day,” Rick purred.

Negan followed, but Rick had to gently draw him in every inch of the way. He gave a rumbling chuckle that shot straight to the law-man’s balls. “Of course I am, it was nearly 80 degrees in the shade today.” He knew that wasn’t what Rick meant, puffing up a bit despite himself at the complement. “If you’re concerned, I don’t think heating me up further like this is gonna help that much.”

Rick’s grin only picked up even more at that as he turned them both around so Negan was up against the hay stacks. “Actually, I think I can help you cool off. Maybe strip you down a bit.”

Negan arched a brow at him, but even drunk Rick could tell he was seriously mulling it over. As the man glanced over the side of the stalls towards the door to make sure they were alone, Rick felt his excitement inflate. He had him.

Negan reached into his back pocket, slipping a little foil lube packet into Rick’s hand with a devilish smile. “You _will_ owe me one for this. All the times you turned me down for public sex and you pick here and now of all places… fuckin’ ball-buster.”

Rick slipped the corner of the foil packet between his teeth to hold until needed, taking hold of Negan’s hips and slowly turning him around to face the hay. As Rick reached around to start unfastening the man’s belt, Negan slipped off his shirt and laid it down over one of the stacks so he could lean forward on it more comfortably.

As he planted his elbows on the cotton-covered bale, Rick couldn’t help but marvel a bit over the man’s broad smooth back; tanned, but not as much as his arms were. The muscles underneath moved as he shifted and arched a bit, and as soon as Rick got the belt unfastened he brought one hand back around to run over the warm span. He could feel the strength just in the way the muscles shifted as Negan cast him a wink over his shoulder. “Like what you see? Forgive me if this is less than romantic, Baby, but hurry your ass the fuck up, will ya? We won’t have all night to ourselves here.”

That provided enough of a kick in the ass to get Rick moving again, taking the lube packet in hand and ripping off the corner to slick up a few fingers. Negan shoved his pants and underwear down his own hips and resettled on his elbows, his breathing a bit harder in his own excitement.

Rick leaned forward over his lover’s back to place a kiss against his spine, so turned on he could hardly see straight. Negan let out a hiss as the first finger worked into him, letting his head drop against the bale as he made himself relax.

Rick worked against the tight squeeze, trying not to mess himself by imagining it around his cock. With a crudeness he hadn’t let himself give into since fooling around in his high school days, Rick couldn’t help but rut the bulge in his jeans against the back of Negan’s thigh as he worked the man open, hardly able to wait to be inside him.

Once he got the second finger in Negan let out a low groan and as Rick curled his fingers the man’s head kicked back sharply in a feral growl and Rick knew he had found the sweet spot.

Negan relaxed considerably as he continued to brush over that area and as soon as Rick could start to stretch him open on three he reached the end of his rope. Pulling out altogether drew a grunt of dissatisfaction from the man, but he was patient as Rick undid his own belt and pushed his pants down, lubing up and lining up eagerly with his boyfriend. “That’s it, cowboy, saddle up,” Negan smirked.

Rick let out a choked gasp as the tight heat squeezed the tip of his dick, growing hotter and tighter the further in he pushed. The grip on Negan’s hips had to be painful, but Rick couldn’t focus on that as everything in the world narrowed down to the noises Negan made as he huffed and puffed around the intrusion and the incredible feel of him where they were connected.

Rick made a noise almost like a whine when he finally worked his way balls deep inside the other man.

He meant to take just a moment, but Negan kicked his hips back and nearly pushed him over the edge straight out the gate. “Fuck!” he hissed.

“That’s the goal here, Baby,” the man chuckled. “You really are three sheets to the wind if it’s got you cussin’ already. Now hang on tight because I already told you we need to be kind of quick about this.”

Negan bucked his hips again and Rick had no choice but to take his advice and hold on tightly to the man’s waist as his cock was ridden from beneath him. Every feel of the slide and heat was intensified and made him dizzy with the pleasure of it. Negan continued to fuck back onto him roughly, trying to pull Rick’s orgasm right out of him. Even bottoming Negan never really gave up control.

Rick wasn’t going to just let this be about himself, however, pushing down on Negan’s lower back to change the angle to slide himself more firmly against the man’s prostate and slowing down the pace just a little bit so the man could feel the drag more clearly. Negan’s groan rewarded him and a shudder ran through the man’s large body as Rick continued to move against him.

The pressure of orgasm was building up in the base of his balls and they tightened up against his body as he leaned forward. He wouldn’t last much longer, so he hurried to reach around and take Negan’s cock in his hand, pumping in short sure strokes till he wasn’t certain if Negan was growling or purring between breathless curses beneath him.

The first feel of cum pulsing through the shaft of Negan’s cock had Rick seeing stars of his own, grinding in deep and rutting through his orgasm as he filled up the man he loved.

Rick kept working Negan’s cock until the man couldn’t take it anymore, jerking away from the touch with an almost pained gasp.

Rick peppered kisses against the warm back of his lover while they both panted for breath and shuddered through their post-orgasms.

Negan only allowed them a few moments of that before pushing himself up from the hay, forcing Rick to straighten up as well and slip out of him. “Fuckin’ horses fuckin’ hate us now,” Negan grunted, scooping up the hay they had messed and tossing it off to the side. He always swore even more than usual directly after sex.

As they righted themselves as much as possible, Rick sheepishly watched as Negan pulled his underwear up despite the slickness of his ass. They didn’t have anything to wipe themselves down with though. “Uh, sorry, ‘bout the mess.” Rick muttered.

Negan chuckled at that. “Don’t worry about it, Bucko. How many damn times did I leave you wet and fuckin’ dripping into your skivvies? Now zip up your fly, we need to collect the lil’ shits and head home.” He leaned in closer, whispering as if there were any chance they could suddenly be overheard. “Just so you know, just because I didn’t take advantage of you here does not mean that I won’t once we get home. I absolutely fuckin’ _will_ , Rick. You trust and believe that like it’s church gospel.”

A swift smack to his ass before he walked towards the barn doors punctuated his statement and had Rick laughing as he zipped himself up and followed behind.

Negan went off to find and collect Carl since he likely wasn’t on speaking terms with Rick for the rest of the night, and Rick found his daughter in Beth’s arms. After assuring her that Negan would be the one driving them home, she thanked him for coming and surrendered Judith with a warm smile.

“You’ll want to say bye to Maggie and dad before you go. I would suggest Glenn too, but he slipped away from the party a while ago to see about getting the horses back in the barn for the night. He went down there to get the corral doors opened up, but returned almost right away saying he needed a shower and would take care of it later. I think he maybe slipped in a horse pile or something, I’m not sure. I haven’t seen him since.”

Beth didn’t notice in the darkness of the night the way Rick’s alcohol-flushed face paled considerably, only to flush again to a deep dark red. “O-oh, you don’t say. Was that much earlier or…”

“Maybe fifteen minutes ago or so,” Beth shrugged, giving Judith’s little dangling foot a final squeeze before wandering away.

Rick knew he was still blushing the whole way back to the car, unable to muster the nerve to say goodbye to anyone else for the night. He was _still_ blushing when Negan and Carl eventually met him at the car. He would probably continue blushing till the day he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if/what you enjoyed.   
> Also, I write these to deal with a personal surplus of Regan thirst of late and can guarantee nothing, but feel free to mention any slice of life scenarios you think could be entertaining to see them go through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick plans to celebrate their two year anniversary... but he never expected the surprise Negan got him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was completed a while ago, but I'm just getting around to posting it.

Rick never felt like he did the whole anniversary thing quite right.

Back when Lori had been alive he had done his best with the usual stuff, a nice dinner, flowers, maybe a card sometimes. Despite that they weren’t some of his better memories, Lori always getting a look on her face once he presented her with any such tokens like she was expecting something else, almost like what she really wanted was missing. When he would try to find out what she wanted, however, she would either flatly tell him she liked anything he got her- despite that disappointed look when she got it- or if she was already feeling testy she would say that she shouldn’t _have_ to tell him.

He didn’t want to hold it against her at all, feeling like it had been his own failing in some way, but each anniversary had left him with a feeling like rocks in his gut as they loomed closer.

He still didn’t feel quite like he had it down with Negan either, only having had one together so far, but it had been a very different feeling of not measuring up for that one.

Back then he had gotten Negan a nice bottle of scotch for them to share and a fern- he wasn’t sure what he had been thinking with the damn fern, but the man didn’t seem like the flowers type and he hadn’t been able to shake the idea that you give some sort of plant just yet.

Negan had accepted both with a bright smile and a hardly laugh, genuinely amused with both. The scotch Rick could understand, but the fern had become something he chastised himself for every time he had passed by it where Negan had displayed it in his condo.

Now that Negan was fully moved into Rick’s house that dumb fern now donned a corner of their living room, mocking him endlessly.

What really had him feeling like he messed up with Negan hadn’t been the stupid fern, however, but rather the fact that he had given the man a stupid fern, and in return Negan had presented him a _week_ -long trip for them to take together to Atlanta, honeymoon suite at a hotel included.

It had been far too much, but Rick learned early that Negan often went way overboard with gifts, spoiling those close to him. It wasn’t a flaw- though perhaps a bit frivolous money-wise- but Rick had had to ask him to tone it down a bit, especially when it came to the kids. Negan had truly made an effort to spoil them both rotten in the beginning.

Negan hadn’t really liked being told to scale down the gifts, saying if he wanted to spend his money on those dear to him there was nothing wrong with that, and Rick had agreed to that, but had pointed out it still made him feel guilty accepting it, especially when he couldn’t afford to return it on the same scale, saying Negan was enough all by himself.

He had made an effort to scale it back a bit on the day to day spoiling of Rick and his kids, but Christmas and birthdays were still free game as far as the man was concerned.

Rick had decided to try to meet him halfway at least this year, heading into the house they shared with a little gift bag in one hand and a fancier vintage scotch in the other. In the bag he had an official jersey from his boyfriend’s favorite baseball team. Much better than a fern, in his opinion. certainly more expensive at least. 

He stepped inside the house, surprised but charmed to see a note taped on the wall next to the door in Negan’s handwriting.

‘ _Kids are at Carol’s. Meet me out back for your anniversary surprise, Darlin'._ ’

Excited at the idea of the kids giving them some time to themselves, Rick had some hustle in his step as he headed towards the back yard, the door located just off the kitchen.

“Happy Anniversary, Gorgeous!” Negan’s voiced called to him from the right side of the door.

Rick turned his head to spot his boyfriend, stopping dead in his tracks.

He hadn’t even noticed at first when the gift bag dropped out of his slack grip, barely catching the bottle of scotch in time when it tried to do the same. His stomach dropped too even as his eyebrows rose comically high.

“Don’t just stand there making me prune my ass in waiting, what do you think babe?”

What _did_ he think? Rick had certainly never expected… he could hardly even comprehend...

It was the fern all over again.

“You got a- you got me a…

“That’s fucking right!” Negan cawed triumphantly, “Happy Anniversary, now get your ass out of those clothes and bring that scotch over here! This hot tub was worth every goddamn penny if it gets you out of those clothes.”

Rick was still struggling with reality. “You… got me a hot tub?”

Negan’s grin was devilish as he slid forward through the bubbling water to lean on the side closest to Rick, his hairy forearms shining in the sun as he rested his chin on them, looking at Rick like he wanted to eat him. Maybe he was waiting for a strip show or something, but he would have to keep waiting. “The movers dropped it off an hour after you left for work. Carl and Jude wanted a dip but I said no way, you get the first go.” He laughed loud then, “Carl said if he had to wait till after we used it he would just pass altogether. He says that but I give it a week, tops. Three weeks and we’ll be catching him with a lil’ friend of his own in here, I’ll bet you anything! See how much he complains once the girls find out he’s got a hot tub at home.”

Rick winced at that, causing Negan’s smile to actually falter for the first time.

“… you don’t like it?”

Rick stiffly picked up the gift bag from where he had dropped it, slowly making his way over to his waiting boyfriend. “It’s not that… really this is- I didn’t get you anything even close to this.”

Some of the concern left Negan’s face, though some light irritation replaced it. “If that’s all you’re moping about, forget it. You know I like spoiling you. I want to just enjoy this with you. If you actually hate it I’ll return it, so just say so if that’s it. If you actually like it though, get that sexy ass of yours in here, because you’re starting to make me feel like I should sink down in this water and _stay_ down.”

He wasn’t trying to spoil Negan’s fun, but his stomach twisted uncomfortably as he staggered forward to hold out the suddenly pathetic little gift bag.

Negan stood up to take it, the hot water running off his chest and making Rick blush a tad before he thought to look away, harder to do than it should have been with Negan wearing only a pair of red swim trunks in the sun. He pulled the jersey out of it, that smile lighting up once more at the sight of it.

“Oh Sugar-buns, you shouldn’t have-

He leaned forward to reach for Rick, but he held his ground rather than let himself be pulled in. “It’s hardly a hot tub,” Rick grumbled.

Negan caught Rick’s chin between his fingers, making him stop the spiral he was mentally sinking into. “Hey now, hold up one damn minute here. I got you this thinking it would make you happy but if it doesn’t than just say the word, Rick. If you’re not happy I’ll have the movers drain it and take it away today. I’ll get you… I don’t know- something from the fucking dollar store if it’s just the cost of it that has you like this,” his hand moved back to the back of Rick’s neck, pulling him in till their foreheads touched. “You think I’m trying to show you up or something? Baby, that’s not what this is about.”

Rick couldn’t shake the self-reproach from his face even so, feeling like he had come up short all over again.

“Jesus Darlin’,” Negan sighed, “Why is this something that’s got to be a problem between us? I like spoiling you okay? I know you don’t _seem_ to like it, but I- I spoil you because… Jesus, you’re gonna make me fuckin’ say it aren’t you…” He paused a moment, and Rick just listened as Negan dropped his voice between them, “Fuckin’- back with Lucille, I was _shit_ at anniversaries. Birthdays and holidays too. It wasn’t that I didn’t give a fuck, I just figured… there would be time later, you know- time to build up to those big surprises and shit. So I would- I don’t know, I figured I was pacing myself, but the reality is that I fuckin' slacked off. After all, I figured if I got her something amazing that she loved then what the _hell_ would I get her later on to top it? I don’t like making that mistake anymore, with anybody.”

Rick would have dropped his head if Negan’s wasn’t holding it up with his own. That resonated with him like church bells, making him understand Negan’s intentions more deeply. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pressing their lips together, not caring that his wet chest was soaking through the front of Rick’s shirt.

When he finally broke the kiss he shoved the scotch into Negan’s free hand, quickly starting to unbutton his work shirt. “Scoot over and get that bottle open, we got an anniversary to celebrate.”

Negan’s grin reached his eyes as he slid back from the edge to settle in once more, watching Rick’s every move as he shucked his shirt. “Well all right, now you’re talkin’. Mr. Sherriff’s Deputy is going to risk public indecency for me? Aren’t I special? Though you might as well slap a bow on that ass because that is the best gift god ever put on this sweet green Earth.”

Rick rolled his eyes as he started taking off his pants, fully intending to leave his underwear on. “That’s why these back yards have fences,” he simply muttered as he slipped in over the rim and into the hot bubbling water to seek out Negan’s lips once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos or feedback and let me know if there are any scenes you would like to see although I can promise nothing.   
> Be aware there will be a darker Regan story posting in the future separate from this so subscribe to my author page for an alert.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains 2 shorts of Rick and Negan.   
> 1\. Double dating with Tara and Rosita  
> 2\. Negan and the bat

 

 

_**Double Dates and Zombies** _

 

“So glad we finally all got a chance to do this,” Tara beamed from across the table, picking up one of the menus to look over.

Negan was pretty certain he and Rosita both rolled their eyes at the same time, though Rick smiled charmingly and nodded his head in agreement. There had been plenty of times they had all hung out in a larger group together, and that was usually just fine, but Tara had been excitedly pushing for a double date between just the four of them for far too long. Rick was willing to go along with the younger cadet's wishes because he was sweet like that. 

It was obvious but unspoken between them all as to why this double date had been so wanted by Tara for so long. She and Rick were good friends at this point, the rookie working the same force as he and Shane for nearly a year now. Negan got along well enough with the gal too, always so honest and eager and good-hearted like Rick. It took nothing to make her blush just like him too, and Negan was always happy to test it by making a smart crack or laying on a thick compliment. People that blushed easily just charmed him, what could he say?

They were on this double date because Tara was so sweet that it grated on her that Negan and Rosita weren’t number one fans of each other. That was honestly all it was, however. They weren’t mortal enemies, they didn’t loath each other, they didn’t even really dislike each other per say, they just drifted around each other. They didn’t have a lot in common. They didn’t find each other particularly interesting either. And they both were perhaps too narcissistic to try to bridge the gap existing between them. They were civil, and that was enough for them.

That was apparently not enough for Tara, and after months of trying to line up a date they could all get together she had finally lassoed Shane into covering a shift for her so she and Rick could both be free on Rosita’s night off from helping out at the clinic.

Tara turned to Rosita imploringly. “This is fun! Isn’t this fun?”

Rosita gave Tara a little bit of side-eye before patting her shoulder with an indulgent sigh. “Super fun, babe,” she rattled off flatly as she thumbed through the stack of menus. “Where’s the drink menu?”

Negan had it already, muttering that he’d pass it over once he was done. It was still happy hour, and the menu promised two for one for everything on tap. He considered seriously if he would need two for starters or if he should pass one off to Rick.

Rosita waited patiently- in the way that she didn’t say anything- just sitting and hard-staring at the back of the drink menu until Negan decided he definitely wanted both drinks for himself tonight and passed it over.

“It’s good, Tara,” Rick tried to assure her, pushing an actual food menu in front of Negan. He must have sensed Negan wasn’t going to share already. “Everyone else just got out of work is all, but things will pick up once the food gets here.”

“If it gets here,” Rosita muttered, “Still waiting for anyone to ask me if I want water.”

“Toilet’s in the back,” Negan cracked off before he could stop himself, Rosita’s brown eyes snapping across the table to gauge if it was a joke or an insult. They didn’t know each other enough for her to be able to tell.

Rick and Tara both gave uncertain little chuckles before burying their noses in the menus.

For the next few minutes they didn’t try to say much to each other as they figured out food. Tara talked Rosita into swapping her side of onions for extra of Tara’s fries since they were both getting burgers. Rick warned Negan to order enough to eat because he wasn’t sharing if the man decided he wasn’t full. Rick didn’t share food off his plate, a pet peeve that Negan liked to pick at some times by stealing bites anyway when the man wasn't looking.

They had all decided by the time a waitress showed up to take their orders, apologizing for the wait as she took both their drink and food orders. “We just got done setting up for tonight, food might be a few minutes longer since the house is packed for the event but I can at least get your drinks for you quick enough here,” she assured them.

They all stared back at her in confusion.

“The event?” Rick prompted.

The waitress smiled back at him in sort of a ‘duh’ kind of way. “It’s Thursday. Thursdays are Trivia night here. Tonight’s theme is zombies. We promote it like crazy on social media. You’ll find a little whiteboard and marker in back of the menu rack. I’ll get those orders put in for you- good luck.”

No one spoke a word as she walked away, anxious glances thrown back and forth all across the table. “I- I didn’t know!” Tara insisted, “I had no idea.”

“We don’t have to play,” Rosita assured her. “What the hell does this group know about zombies?”

Negan snorted back a laugh, turning to Rick, “I’ll bet you’ve never even seen a zombie movie, huh Darlin’?”

Rick could only shrug. “I saw Night of the Living Dead way back in the day, and Carl watches Shaun of the Dead sometimes.”

“Damn, turns out we got a ringer here,” Negan grinned jokingly.

“No, maybe we _could_ play,” Tara insisted, “This is a fun night, trivia is fun… so let’s have some fun.” She didn’t sound certain even to her own ears. She obviously wanted this all to work out so badly. 

Rosita cringed next to her. “Baby-

“No, really, this will be fun,” Tara tried again, picking up the board. “We can- oh… it has a section at the top that says ‘Team Name’. What should we-

“Negan! Team Negan!” Negan insisted with a laugh.

“Um… hell no!” Rosita scoffed under her breath, turning back to Tara. “Babe, I don’t really want to play against the whole bar. There’s no way this group can win with zombies.”

Tara slumped a bit in dejection, willing to let the matter drop.

Rick was sweet enough that he just had to come to her rescue. “Well, we don’t have to play against everyone. We could just use a few of the napkins instead and play doubles against each other. Sounds like nobody here is an expert anyway.”

Tara jolted in her seat like it was the best idea she had ever heard of, despite that being impossible. “I have pens in my bag! We should do Rick and I vs. Rosita and Negan.”

Rick and Rosita both flinched at that suggestion. “I- I actually meant-

Negan grinned across the table at the stunned woman. “Welcome to Team Negan, Chiquita.”

Rosita tipped up her chin at his teasing. “Okay, fine, but I’m gonna call us Team Viejo because same-difference.”

Tara and Rick both exchanged uncertain glances before he let out a sigh and handed over a napkin to her. “I hope you know what you’re doing here.”

“I rarely do, but I’ve gotten this far anyway,” Tara shrugged.

Their drinks got delivered, Negan and Rosita both taking long drinks to start out as the trivia started flashing across the many TVs located around them.

_Question 1: Name the Director of 1968’s Night of the Living Dead._

Negan cursed under his breath, the name escaping him. Out of the corner of his eye Rick was already writing something on his and Tara’s napkin. “Your girl did this on purpose to screw me out of a point,” Negan accused Rosita playfully.

Rosita just took another drink, neither of them picking up the pen between them.

Tara saw neither of them moving and looked pensive again. “At least guess, you guys.”

Rosita shrugged. “I don’t know… Steven King?”

Negan’s jaw dropped and hung for a moment before he could pick it back up. “You think Steven King directed Night of the Living- _Jesus_ , no wonder your girl ditched you for Rick.”

Rosita rolled her eyes. “I don’t like horror movies, okay?”

_Question 2: In the movie Shaun of the Dead, what is the name of the pub they seek refuge in?_

Rick again wrote down an answer, Negan throwing up his hands.

A handful of questions ticked by on the screen for a bit, Rick and Tara leaving a few questions entirely blank, Negan and Rosita left with an empty napkin and an empty glass each of their drinks. The longer their napkin was left untouched the more Tara looked distressed on their behalf. Negan and Rosita were actually fine to just drink in relative silence for the most part. It was fairly obvious they were both just looking to get through the night and go their own ways.

_Question 8: This book by Steven King centers around zombies…_

“Oh, here’s your moment to shine,” Negan laughed at Rosita, “Your favorite director over here.”

Rosita lifted her beer up, making a point to raise her middle finger high in the air as she did so so that he would plainly see that she was really flipping him off. “I don’t see you writing down anything either… though I suspect it’s largely because the closest you’ve ever come to reading a book is _Dear Penthouse_.”

Tara cast an imploring glance to her girlfriend. Rosita gave a shrug, willing to back off.

Negan chuckled to himself, amused.

Question 9: _What film starts out with activists trying to release lab monkeys that have been afflicted with ‘rage’?_

Negan leaned forward in his seat, pointing at the napkin. “I know this one!”

Rosita grabbed up the pen, leaning in for the answer. “Okay, what is it?”

“Write down _Espinosa Home Videos: Rosita’s Prom Date Picking Her Up_.”

Rick’s boot connected solidly with Negan’s ankle under the table. Negan cursed between his teeth as he leaned down to rub it.

Rosita scratched something out on the napkin, lip kicking up in a smirk. “Got it.”

All three of them glanced to the napkin, reading _Parents picking up Negan’s students_.

Tara and Rick’s eyes widened in worry, but Negan threw his head back and laughed loud enough that several patrons turned to look. Tara in particular was starting to look crestfallen that the night wasn’t going as she had hoped.

“What do you think, Teach?” Rosita smirked, “Can I at least get partial credit on that answer since I doubt it’s wrong?”

“I don’t believe in A’s for participation, Miss. Espinosa. I think you’ll survive anyway since I’m gonna wage a guess that this isn’t the first quiz you’ve ever failed. You strike me more as one of those gotta-prove-I’m-tough girls that skipped class to smoke curb-side cigarette butts behind the dumpsters even though you hated doing it with the other gotta-prove-I’m-tough chicas that couldn’t take a punch mainly because it would mess up their makeup. Go ahead and try to convince me you never rocked the Chola look, at least partially. Maybe you couldn’t get the eyebrows right but damn it, you tried, didn’t ya?”

Rick’s boot connected even harder this time, Negan letting out a yip since the spot was already tender. “Negan!”

“You think you’re any harder to read?” Rosita laughed, “I’ll bet the next round of drinks that you peaked in high school, probably hot enough shit in varsity… whatever-sport that you got a big head from. But then you realized after that it was just a tragic case of big fish in a little pond that quickly suffocates once he leaves it. So you just refused to leave that little pond of yours, returning as a teacher mainly just to avoid getting ticketed for trespassing on school grounds.”

“Rosita!” Tara pleaded, looking on the verge of tears at the viperous way they were speaking to each other. She looked to Rick for help, but he looked at a loss just as much.

Negan grinned wide across the table back at her. “Jokes on you, I never played any official sports in high school. I was on the baseball team in college, while I was getting my teaching degree. I returned to that ‘little pond’ because I wanted to go back and try to straighten out the punks that are currently peaking on the varsity teams without even realizing it. So pay up, Chica. Rick, find out what the most expensive drink on the menu is because we’re both getting one.”

Rosita snorted, “Maybe we just call it even, since you were wrong about me too. I never smoked. It causes wrinkles, and if I was going to spend money on makeup I sure as shit wasn’t going to piss away my face on cigarettes. And no, I couldn’t get the brows right but my mama would have kicked my ass if I had shaved my own off. I wasn’t even allowed to shave my legs until I was 16.”

Negan grimaced at that, “While that knowledge does call for a drink, I have to insist that you stick to your word of fronting the bill for them since you were the one that made the bet you could read me right and I never did.”

Rosita pursed her lips, but waved over the waitress with a glimmer of amusement. “Okay but we’re all taking tequila shots, because I bet your face puckers like a cat’s ass at anything with a kick.”

“I- maybe we should just call it a night,” Tara sighed, slumped in her seat.

Rosita turned to her in surprise. “What? Why?”

Tara looked at her like it was obvious. “This night isn’t exactly going well, is it?”

Rosita turned to Negan, both of them exchanging looks of confusion before she turned back to her girlfriend. “I thought it was starting to, honestly.”

“We’re just bustin’ balls, Sweetheart,” Negan tried to assure her, “We’ve finally found a common language is all.”

“But it sounds so... _mean_ ,” Tara protested weakly, like she was questioning her own observation. “Rosita never says things like that to me, or anyone else.”

“And I wouldn’t, _Carina_ ,” Rosita assured her. “This is actually how I used to talk to my brothers and cousins all the time. Just no holds barred slinging shit with someone that will sling it right back.”

“I can sling an ass-load of shit too when I find someone else who wants to play, let me tell ya,” Negan chuckled. “Just ask Rick, I got a bruise forming on my shin that proves it.”

Rick rolled his eyes. 

The waitress stopped next to their table then. “Another round?”

Rosita looked to Tara imploringly.

Tara looked to Rick, some sort of resignation passing between them before she let out a long sigh and nodded her head with a small smile. “I might need a double myself if you both are gonna keep going with it.”

Rosita pulled Tara in to lay a big one on her cheek before ordering their shots.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

_**The Bat** _

__

Negan woke up curled around Rick’s warm body, the man's whole frame soft with sleep. He was snoring like a steam roller into his pillow. Negan shifted just a little closer and let out a big yawn against the back of the man’s head before settling for sleep once more as well since it was still the middle of the night, the moon shining through a crack in the curtains of their room.

One moment he was almost there, but he became instantly alert to what had woken him up in the first place when he heard a soft thud sound from outside the room; somewhere out in the hall. He had nearly missed it altogether over Rick’s snoring. When the man managed to slip into a deep sleep he could really crank them out.

He lifted himself up a bit from the pillow to look over Rick’s head at the baby monitor, seeing in the little nanny-cam recorder that Judith was sleeping peacefully in her crib still, innocent of having caused the noise.

Negan thought then maybe Carl had gotten up, but heard another sound in the hall, a strange scratching sound, just barely audible. It certainly wasn’t any kind of noise Carl usually made.

It couldn't be the kids.

Instantly he was on high alert, adrenaline flooding him as he gave Rick a little jostle to wake him and climbed out of bed, moving quickly but silently to grab his baseball bat from the closet where he kept it, certain that _something_ was making the noise out in the hall.

To his dismay Rick was still snoring away. Negan heard more scratching out in the hall, every hair standing on end as he moved over to the bed once more.

“Rick,” he hissed out, giving the man a much firmer shake.

Rick snorted and sat up like some Halloween scare prop before he was even awake. Negan cursed when it made him jump from the suddenness of it when his nerves were already on end. “Wha- Judith? What? What is-

“Shhh!” Negan hissed again, “Listen.”

Rick paused, straining for a moment to listen along with him.

For a minute everything was silent, and then there was another soft thump in the hallway and Rick bolted out of bed with Negan, equally alert and palming his colt from the dresser, instantly slipping into a cop mindset as he moved over to the door ahead of Negan and braced to open it.

It might have been rather hot under different circumstances to see Rick so focused and badassed, right now, however, Negan didn’t want Rick ahead of him, both because he wanted to be able to protect him if something dangerous was out there, and also because he couldn’t do a damn thing with the baseball bat if he was behind Rick.

He used his larger frame to edge Rick back, the man hissing at him in frustration under his breath but Negan simply ignored the protests. Rick could cover him.

Negan had his bat at the ready, first cracking open the door. When he saw nothing he pushed it wider and inched out into the hall. Still he saw nothing. They had both heard something out here though. Down the hall the door to Carl’s room was closed, and next to their bedroom Judith’s door was closed as well, like always. Rick ducked past Negan anyway to check it, looking all through the infant's room before coming back into the hall, satisfied that Judith’s room was clear.

“Maybe Carl-

“Sounded like it was over here somewhere, not down by his room,” Negan cut in.

“There’s nothing here.”

They both looked around, waiting for another sound. Nothing.

“Maybe I’ll check the front and back doors real quick,” Rick reasoned, “Do a quick tour of the house and then…”

He trailed off, Negan glancing back to see the man had gone utterly still, brows drawn in confusion and eyes locked on the upper corner of the hall next to their bedroom door.

“What?” he turned to look in the same direction, seeing what had Rick’s attention was a dark spot on the otherwise white wall. A stain of some sort.

A strange stain. “What the hell is…”

The stain moved, turning a tiny head to look in their direction.

BAT!

That was the only cognitive word that made it through Negan’s mind and everything else was just terror. He hated bats, the irony not lost on him. But he hated the little rabies-infested devil-rats!

Said bat suddenly let out a squeal and took flight, Negan back-peddling right into Rick and knocking them both to the ground, Rick letting out a pained grunt as the man’s weight fell upon him. “Negan! What-

“Holy fuckin’ hell!” Negan shouted, wanting to run but not wanting to stand up as the bat started flying circles around the hallway above them. “Goddamn air vermin- shit!”

“Negan get off!” Rick grunted, trying to shove the man up, only to groan when the man did his level best to drop back down on top of him, interested only in staying as far away from the circling bat as possible.

He only half heartedly swung his baseball bat in the air a few times, half terrified that if he made contact he might knock the damn thing out of the air and onto himself and he did not want to chance literally shitting himself tonight.

“It’s just a bat!” Rick protested, voice strained as Negan pushed them both further down into the floor.

“Fuckin’ shoot it!” Negan shouted, trying to reach back for Rick’s gun. Rick had enough sense to keep it out of Negan’s reach, not doubting that he would in fact shoot holes into the walls if he got it.

The door to Carl’s room opened up above their heads, the teen slipping into the doorway. “Dad? Negan? What’s going- whoa!” he exclaimed, waving the bat away from him as it circled in front of his door.

Negan knew a lot of swear words were spilling out, even for him as he rolled off of Rick to get lower against the floor, but he didn’t give a shit. He wanted as far away from the bat as he could get.

Carl’s door closed, leaving them to the fresh hell that was the hallway with the rabid little demon circling high above their heads, waiting to come down and collect their blood or souls or whatever it was bats did.

Rick was just trying to catch his breath now that he was free, watching the bat like he was trying to time out the best chance at standing up. The door to Carl’s room opened back up and the teen flung his pillow case out in front of him, catching the bat on the first try, the little winged creature knocking around in its little prison of cotton.

Negan was instantly filled with both relief and shame that he had been so fraught over a stupid little thing. A burglar; he would have smashed the fucker’s skull in, but a 2-pound marsupial- fucking hell.

The teen had the nerve to slip him a little side-eye as he walked past both grown men sprawled out on the floor to take the thing outside and release it.

Negan let out a huff of frustration, his heartbeat slowly coming back down from marathon pace. “He’s gonna tell everyone at school about this shit.”

Rick gave a snort, hardly finding it as detrimental as Negan did as he sat up. “You’re worried about people finding out you absolutely freak out over something as small as a bat?”

 Negan could only scowl up at the ceiling from where he continued to lay on his back- definitely not pouting.

Rick rolled his eyes at that and leaned over the man. “Not that you deserve this after trying to crush me- so heroically, I might add- but I can probably help get you back on equal footing here at least. You know what’s even sillier to freak out over than a bat?”

Before Negan could answer Rick leaned down, pressing his lips against his. With his head pinned against the floor there was little Negan could do as Rick deepened the kiss, other than respond in kind, letting go of the baseball bat to reach up and grip the locks of curly hair and pull him closer right there on the hallway floor.

At first his focus was so deep on the kiss that he didn’t even realize Carl had come back up the stairs, only to notice them at the top and fall back against the wall with a barrage of “Gross! Oh my God, you two can’t wait till you’re back in your own room to kiss like that? Dad... Dad! Dad, come on! Bleh! How am I supposed to get past you two to get to my room? Dad! Okay, forget it, I’m sleeping on the couch, just… bleh!”

Negan snickered against Rick’s lips as the teen retreated back down the stairs. “I like how you think, Darlin’.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind to bats, they are sweet and cute and far more scared of you.   
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope to get more smut on here soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you are interested in more of my work both professional and for fun you can find me on tumblr under Irishgrlnextdoor  
> or on Instagram at Rnfloyd_official


End file.
